Escape to the Spirit World
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: When dimensions that ordinarily work together are torn apart...There is only one thing left to do... Sakura Kinomoto x Syaoran Li, Tita Russell x Agate Crosner, Joshua x Estelle.


Disclaimer: Don't own CardCaptor Sakura OR Legend of Heroes - Trails in the Sky.

Enjoy!

My OC in this story is Casey Kinomoto.

Story Title: The Collapse of the Dimensions...

Chapter 1: From Bad to Worse...

* * *

Images of An asylum.

Images of A mental hospital

Imagine...A hospital

Surgical Instruments

Sharp Blades...

Magical Staffs...

Operating tables...

Slaughter...

Genocide...

What do all these have in common?

All of them... Symbolise Death.

Death normally symbolises one...

But in this story...

They symbolised one thing: Extinction of an entire dimension...

Those in Rolent...On this fateful day...Would learn a price...A costly price...

There are more ways then one to solve a situation...

Sakura Kinomoto rose her staff high above her head, the staff changing into the SWORD card. A terrified Tita Russell was beneath it. "P-please don't!" Tita screamed as Sakura's sword staff came back down, slicing into Tita's head.

Squish, Squish. Blood and relevant liquid began to pour out of the young teenager's head. Tita lost conciousness when the sword hit her head. The last thing she saw was the sword mere seconds from her head.

Sakura rose her sword staff, kicked the young (now dead) Tita onto the floor, and stood on it. She changed her sword back into the star staff as she did so.

"Time is money..."

There are many reasons why Sakura was stood on top, of the Esmelas Tower. There were also many objections. Sakura span her star staff in her hands as the weather changed. Clouds with thunder crackled overhead, lightning bolts hitting the ground.

A very sharp thought crossed through Sakura's mind. It wasn't her own, 'Then again...' sounded another feminine-like voice.

'Who are you?' She responded. She got no answer but she could sense someone was near her...Taunting her.

Sakura looks around several times. "Where?"

'There are many people in the cosmos..With vast amounts of magical power...I guess you're one of them...Correct? Sakura Kinomoto right?'

"Who are you!" Sakura screams to the stars only to see a beam of light shoot its way down towards her, cutting a huge light beam through the storm that she had caused. She dives out of the way as another individual appears where she would have. Her eyes widen. "That girl...she looks like me..."

Indeed Sakura is correct. Someone was stood there...But who?

Sakura coughs as the girl turns around. "You want this?" The girl pulls out a blood crystal to which Sakura's eyes instantly go to.

"The essense of Evil..." She whispers as she walked towards it, the girl jumps onto one of the pillars nearby, giggling as she did so. "Nope. Not quite...This my dear...Is the pure essense of darkness...And you have been selected to have it"

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment. "Wha? Why?" She pulled her staff to herself even though...The staff felt as though...It was trying to detact from her? It was almost drawn to this newcomer...But why?

As the light settled, Sakura got a better look at the girl's features. Brown chestnut hair. Ruby eyes...Semi-light psyique...What appeared to be a glowing samurai sword to her right held by a light brown belt...Cloak...

"Wh...Who are you?"

"I'm Casey Kinomoto. In short terms? I'm your daughter"

Sakura's heart slammed into her throat. "Wh...What!?" She exclaimed as Casey rose her right hand into the air. "Now then...Disperse!"

Sakura watched helplessly as the storm she had created was seperated in seconds...No more clouds...No more thunder...

Casey's eyes quickly turned to the dead blonde haired girl and her eyes widened. "What the..." She looked to Sakura with a look of horror on her face. "What the fuck have you done!?"

Sakura growled as she stood. Defiant. "It was her own fault..."

Casey shook her head several times as she raced to Tita's side. "No. No. No. No!" She screamed. "This isn't right! You're meant to be alive Tita!" She fell to her knees and put her hands on her. "Please be alive-" Her words trailed into silence as she felt nothing but coldness back at her. "F...My god..."

Sakura turned and looked to the sky as the light was increasing.

"You've really done it now..." Casey whispered, earning Sakura's attention. "Not even Syaoran can save you now..."

Sakura's eyes widened with fury as her staff was subjagated to her will. "You...First you claim to my daughter...then you have the NERVE to tell me that!?"

Casey stood up slowly, drawing her blade which glowed brightly. "You should know by now! You interfere with another dimem-"

"ENOUGH!"

Sakura's scream echoed throughout the tower as she charged towards Casey. Casey had 2 seconds to act or she would be killed too.

[2 floors down]

Joshua and Estelle look to each other. "We've got to hurry!" They began to race up the stairs. "Come on...We've got to stop this...Before it gets to far!" Joshua shouted. "Yeah!" Estelle agreed.

The tower began to tremble as the two above them connected sword to staff. Thing was...Being beings from another dimension altogether...Would Estelle or Joshua have the ability to stand against them?

Or was it the beginning of the end?


End file.
